1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the production of high temperature metals such as titanium and zirconium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arc heaters of prior construction are capable of heating gases to high temperatures for operation at high power levels. The high temperature gases are employed in industry to heat or react with other materials to cause new or modified compounds to be formed. The arc heater is particularly useful when the reaction temperatures must be high, and is also becoming increasingly important as a source of heat as the supply of hydrocarbon fuels diminishes.
The downstream sections or chambers of an arc heater are usually provided with water cooled walls, which in some processes are undesirable because condensation of product gases or solidification of fluids may occur and interfere with the particular process. Usually such an interference occurs due to either the removal of too much heat or the blockage to the passage of product materials due to the condensation or solidification of the materials.